Game Idea Wiki : Death Games
Yeah, out of all the participants, 1 or 2 will survive. (Maybe a tie?) Participants From Shadow the Hedgehog and Soul Calibur V: Hiroto the Bulldog and Xion From Terminus and Bad Agency: Aaron Price and Sasha From The Red Knight and Class Fighter: Red Knight and Electra Wattson From and StormChasers: Felix Skye and Khali From Toriko Gourmet and Mech: Komatsu and An 1 From Epic Saga and The Lair: Beecanoe and Mary Arena *Tropical Islands *Grace Period: 10 Seconds *Rule: No powers (Disincluding abilities) Day 1 MORNING - Hiroto and Xion run into a forest of trees - Aaron and Sasha grab a bag filled with knives, sticks, a water bottle, Lolipops, and matches and run into the forest - The Red Knight and Electra get a bag filled with Shurikens, Knives, and a bag filled with pears, mangos, and apples and run into the forest of trees - Felix Skye and Khali run from the arena into a beach -Komatsu and An 1 grab a bag filled with a yoyo, sticks, 1 sword, and juice boxes and run to the beach - Beecaone and Mary grab 2 bags. the first being filled with a Water Bottle, Knives, A Bow, and Sticks. The other with Cookies, an Axe, and bandages and run to the forest of trees GRACE PERIOD ENDS - Beecanoe and Mary make camp by a small lake - Komatsu and An 1 join forces with Felix and Khali - The Red Knight and Electra discover and stalk Beecanoe and Mary - Aaron and Sasha start making machines AFTERNOON - Electra goes to get water, taking the bag and when she leaves, she steps on a branch. Mary notices Red Knight and Beecanoe throws a knife at the Knight's forehead with perfect accuracy and the Knight goes down. - Electra goes to the beach and is confronted by Felix, An 1, Khali, and Komatsu. Felix attacks and Electracthrows a shuriken right at his tail causing too much blood loss and makin Felix go down. - Komatsu and An 1 Team up on Electra but Electra still needed to get out another weapon and she is strangled with the yoyo by Komatsu and decapitated by An 1. - Khali gathers poisonous berries from the forest and decides to test one out. He starts to hallucinate, then goes blind. - Hiroto and Xion make a camp using branches and wood. - Aaron and Sasha make complicated pistols using five sticks as ammo. Sasha is startled by the poor blind Khali and she shoots him twice in the head and he goes down. NIGHT - Mary and Beecanoe are pacing around the camp site, checking if anyone is around. - Komatsu and An 1 go to the forest to look for Khali - Aaron and Sasha look for actual food and encounter Komatsu and An 1. Aaron shoots at komatsu, aiming for the leg but hitting the chest and Komatsu goes down. Sasha tries the same with An 1 but it reflects from her knee and hits Sasha in the eye and Sasha goes down. - An 1 and Aaron have a temparary truce and run in different directions. - Aaron comes across Xion sleeping and takes aim, but Hiroto Steel Punches Aaron in the face and Aaron being weak and Hirot being strong, the punch made a concussion and Aaron chokes on his own vomit and dies. DECEASED RED KNIGHT (SHURIKEN -> HEAD) FELIX (BLOOD LOSS) ELECTRA (STRANGLED + DECAPITATED) KHALI (SHOT TWICE) KOMATSU (SHOT -> CHEST) SASHA (MISSFIRE) AARON (CONCUSSION) ALIVE HIROTO BEECANOE MARY HIROTO XION AN 1 Day 2 MORNING - Mary and Beecanoe search for other survivors - Hiroto searches for fruit - Xion wakes up finding Beecanoe in her face. He then axes her in the face and she is dead. - An 1 is attacked by Hiroto. Hiroto uses metal breaker and An 1 skates out the way. She then throws her sword really fast and Hiroto's arm is sliced off. Hiroto uses his good arm to get in another Metal breaker before he goes down and An 1's face is destroyes and his microchips are destroyed and Hiroto dies from blood loss. They both go down. AFTERNOON - Mary and Beecanoe learn they are the only survivors and are left by themselves. A voice speaks from a hidden speaker and tells them to separate. When they do, undead versions of the dead spread across the arena. - Beecanoe is spotted on the beach by Felix's undead clone. he finds the shuriken on the ground that originally killed him. He then picks it up and throws it, right between Felix's eyes. - Mary is being chased by Xion and a Komatsu undead clone and she finds Aaron's gun. She is able to kill Komatsu but lost sight of Xion. She is bitten in the leg by Xion and Mary is out of sticks for the gun. Xion's noises of flesh munching attracted Sasha and the Red Knight's undead clones and they eat Mary as a group. WINNER BEECANOE Category:Video Games Category:Games